The present invention relates to virtual resources, and more specifically, to providing real-time trading of virtual infrastructure resources.
Currently, communication between parties may be increasingly dependent on using networking lines. The infrastructure to support telecommunications is being increasingly developed to satisfy the demand. Some organizations, especially larger entities, have prepared for future needs. For example, some organizations have developed an infrastructure capacity ready to handle increasing needs in bandwidth, computing power, and storage availability. Such organizations have great flexibility in meeting their needs. However, often these resources may be underutilized until times of peak demand arise.
There are also entities with much less flexibility in their capacity to handle peak demands requiring increased networking resources. An entity may opt to not own on a full time basis, excess capacity. Some entities may only need transient demands for increased networking resources. For example, a small office may wish to host a web based seminar that may be attended by several invitees. Typically, on a day-to-day basis, such an office may need only enough resources to host a website, which may be well below the capacity needed to host a web based seminar.